Electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are equipped with a power conversion device for driving the traveling rotary electric machine (rotary electric machine for the traveling of the vehicle) with the electric power of the battery. In the field of the power conversion devices for electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles, there is a strong demand for the downsizing of the device from the viewpoint of securing a large space for the driver and passengers, etc.
The wires for supplying the electric power from the power conversion device to the motor are desired to be as short as possible, and thus it is preferable to arrange the power conversion device in the vicinity of the motor. For example, the power conversion device is arranged over or under the motor in many cases. In such arrangements, the height dimension of the power conversion device is required to be as small as possible since it is impossible to secure a large device arrangement space in the vertical direction.
As a method for reducing the arrangement space of the power conversion device, it is possible to downsize the power conversion device by mounting the power module and the capacitor on the periphery of the motor stator (electromechanical integration type) as described in Patent Literature 1, for example.